Moments of Bliss
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Janice really enjoys her moments with captain, even if they are rare and private. The moments of bliss are the best times of her life, especially if it is shared with Jim Kirk. WARNING: Sexual content! Kirk/Rand! Based from TOS! Continuation of "The Enemy Within: Janice Rand POV"! You won't need to read that to get this, though!


_**A/N: Janice and Jim share an intimate moment in bed before they have to resume their duties. (Continuation of "The Enemy Within: Janice POV"!) Warning: Sexual content! If that's not your cup of tea or if you are under sixteen, go back now! If you want to read, I can't stop you. Just don't go blaming me for this! Anywho, onto the madness!**_

__The lights were dimmed in the room and the air was still. Soft romantic music played from the computer and it really set the mood. If anyone went in there they would see some clothes scattered along the linoleum floor and hear the sounds of heavy breathing and the occasional moan here and there. In the bed there were two forms—a man and a woman—and they were both naked. The man was on top of the woman and he was doing the mating dance that was as old as time itself. His thrusts, hard and quick, satisfied the woman to no end. She let out a loud throaty cry as her partner nipped at her neck.

"Oh, Jim . . ." she moaned, writhing under his kisses and touches. "Don't stop . . . Don't stop! Oh my God, Jim!"

The woman ran her fingers through Jim's dark hair and let out a cry of pure bliss. Just before she could tip off the edge, Jim's fingers wound themselves in her beautiful blond locks and tugged enough to jerk her head back. The tug wasn't painful to the woman because she let out a more blissful cry than before. Her lithe fingers dug into Jim's scalp and she whimpered with impending release.

"Let go, Janice," Jim said in a husky, lustful voice. "Be a good girl and come for your captain. Can you do that, beautiful girl? Can you?"

The bedroom timber in his voice caused shudders of bliss to rip through Janice's slender body. She didn't want to release just yet because she wanted to prolong this beautiful friction. However, it was getting difficult for her because Jim kept hitting that special spot within her that caused shockwaves of mind-numbing pleasure go through her entire system. The love-making with Jim was always intense but somehow the orgasms got more intense than the last. Jim seemed to notice that she was refusing to come for him so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hmm . . ." he hummed thoughtfully, gazing at the beautiful woman under him. "Maybe you need a little more . . . provocation."

Before Janice could ask what that meant, she felt Jim's dexterous fingers go to the secret place hidden between her legs. Jim began stroking and caressing her clitoris to enhance the pleasure in her body. Janice's eyes rolled back into her head and her mind numbed. She wouldn't mind if she had died this way. It wasn't the most awful way to die. She could see stars, honest-to-God stars, shooting across her vision.

"Come for your captain, Janice," her lover ordered once again in that same bedroom voice. "Come for me."

A loud, inarticulate scream came from Janice's lips and her hips bucked against his fingers and sheathed manhood. Her mind numbed once again and she felt herself releasing intensely. The hot orgasm prompted Jim to release and he came, groaning Janice's name, not stopping until the waves of pleasure subsided slowly. The blond woman's form sagged against the mattress and her breaths came out as heavy pants. She felt the hot breath of her lover against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Just as Janice was about to drift off, she felt Jim laugh against her and it woke her up immediately. Her blue eyes snapped open again and connected to Jim's hazel eyes. She could see the unbridled joy and love in his eyes and her cheeks heated up even more.

"What's so funny?" she asked once she regained her ability to breathe normally.

"It's not funny ha-ha," replied Jim softly, nuzzling into her hair. "It's funny-wonderful. You never cease to amaze me, Janice Rand."

A gentle smile graced Janice's pretty lips. "I'm full of surprises, Captain," she said in breathy tone, bestowing him a loving look.

"I can see that," remarked Jim, sliding out of her gently.

Once he slid out, he collapsed next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her trim waist. Janice snuggled into her lover and let out a content sigh. She loved the feeling of his warm skin on hers and she clung onto him, not wanting to let go. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to go back to work. She wanted to just stay like this the whole day. However, she knew that Jim had a busy job as the captain of the ship and he would be missed.

"I don't wanna get up," was Janice's soft complaint, half-asleep.

She felt a warm kiss being pressed to her forehead. "You don't have to," said Jim softly, running his hand up and down her arm. "We can stay here as long as you want."

"Good," she murmured, closing her eyes. She was being lulled to sleep by Jim's heartbeat.

"Go to sleep, Janice," he whispered into her hair. "I'll be here when you wake up. Go to sleep."

Janice didn't need to be told twice. Her body was so worn out from . . . some activities and her job had kept her awake for the past forty-eight hours. Now that she was pressed up against her lover she felt like she could get some good rest before going back to work as a yeoman. Janice shifted her position a bit so she was partially lying on her stomach and her right hand was resting on his chest. Knowing that she was safe in the arms of her captain, Janice drifted off to sleep with ease.

…

Upon waking up, Janice felt a bit sore and disoriented. Her skin had a light sheen of sweat on it and her hair was a tangled mess. She knew she wasn't alone because she heard the soft breathing of the captain. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Janice propped herself up on her elbows and watched Jim sleep. She couldn't help but smile because how innocent and stress-free he looked. All the lines of everyday wear were erased from his face and he looked like an innocent child.

She heard him murmuring in his sleep and had to withhold a laugh. In all the times she shared a bed with Jim, she never knew he talked in his sleep. It was actually rather cute to Janice, but she would never tell him.

"Janice . . ." she heard him murmur and she smiled at him lovingly. "I love you," he murmured once more, snuggling his head into her chest.

This time Janice didn't try to hold back her laughter. "Jim, wake up," she said cheerfully. "We have to get on the bridge soon. I don't want Mr. Spock to come in looking for us. We all know how Mr. Spock can be. He would never let you forget this."

She felt his arms tighten around her in an intent to break her. "No," he whined, sounding like a young child.

"Would you rather it be me or someone with a short temper that wakes you up?" asked Janice, running her fingers through his hair.

That woke Jim up immediately and he bolted up in a sitting position. "Good morning, Janice," he said warmly, smiling at his lovely companion. "You look lovely this morning."

"Thank you, Jim," she replied, smiling at him. "Last night was . . ."

"Glorious, wonderful, exhilarating, spectacular, erotic," he said, giving her examples of what he was feeling. "Take your pick." He winked at her.

"It was all of those words," answered Janice, looking righteously pleased. "I really enjoyed it, Jim. Thank you."

A mischievous grin spread across Jim's face and he pressed his mouth to hers like he had so many times before. While Janice enjoyed it, she knew she had to get up and ready at a certain time so no one would suspect her of doing something less than honorable with the captain. She didn't care what others thought, though. All that mattered was that they were happy and in love. Nothing else mattered—not Spock, not Uhura, not McCoy, and not Starfleet.

Suddenly, Janice pulled away with a gasp. "I need to get showered and dressed," she said, pushing away.

When she stood up, she felt a pair of warm strong arms capture her in a hug and lips were at her ear.

"Can I join you?" asked Jim, holding onto his yeoman tightly.

Janice let out a bark of laughter and shook her head. "You are incorrigible, James Kirk!" she exclaimed, swatting him lightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked like he didn't hear her previous comment.

"No," replied Janice stubbornly. "If I let you shower with me, we'll be doing everything _but _showering!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," teased Jim, getting very amused by Janice's attempts to argue with him. "A nice wake-up call is the only way I will stay focused on the bridge."

Despite saying "no", Janice found herself pulling Jim towards the bathroom with her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't refuse Jim. He was just too charming and convincing. _Well, so much for a shower, _she thought as they walked into the bathroom together.

…

A few hours later, both Jim and Janice resumed their jobs as captain and yeoman. When they walked onto the bridge, no one would have ever suspected that the captain and yeoman had been making love hours before. That was the way Janice preferred it. She didn't want people getting all up in her face about her love life, especially when it involved things of a sexual nature. However, Janice had to apply a lot of foundation to hide the fact that Jim gave her love bites. She knew no one would see unless they looked really closely. Luckily, her job didn't require getting close to people unless they were the captain.

"Status report!" barked Jim, making Janice shiver involuntarily. His orderly tone always made her swoon.

"All systems regular, sir," replied Sulu, nodding in greeting. "No changes whatsoever."

"Thank you, Mister Sulu," said Jim, sitting down in his chair.

Everyone was quiet until Chekov spoke up. "Sir," he said in his lilting Russian accent, "vhere ver you zis morning? No one saw you at ze breakfast."

"I . . . overslept, Mister Chekov," the captain answered, not breaking a sweat. "Additionally, I had a rough time getting out of bed this morning. I was up late last night working on some paperwork and dozed off at some point. Luckily, our indispensable Yeoman Rand came in and woke me up. She is a jewel to our staff, isn't that right, Yeoman?" He gave Janice a wink that made her go weak in the knees.

"I'm just doing my job, Captain," she replied in a surprisingly steady voice. "You should be doing yours right now."

The captain laughed at her outright sass. "Very well," he chuckled before going serious. "Mister Sulu, take us out of here."

"Aye, sir," replied the man, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard.

As they went into Warp Drive, Janice walked off the bridge to do her duties. A secret smile found its way on her lips as she walked. The look Jim gave her when she reproved him for not doing his work said _"I'll get you for this later"_ and she was looking forward to it. If it meant more sex, then she was excited. More sex meant more time with Jim and she cherished those moments very much.

_No time for that now, _she thought as she went into the cafeteria. _I have to do my work. _

However, she still was looking forward to another night in Jim's bed.

_**A/N: And I decided to end it here! Oh, BTW, I was thinking of doing a story of when the crew finds out about Janice and Jim as a couple. I'll do it when I have time. Finals are coming up so don't expect much. Well, leave nice comments!**_


End file.
